


Chapter 32-52 (Arctic Dreams)

by K1rby69



Series: Smash AU: Subspace 2 Chapters [14]
Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, Kirby (Video Games), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers, 明日方舟 | Arknights (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1rby69/pseuds/K1rby69
Series: Smash AU: Subspace 2 Chapters [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889347





	Chapter 32-52 (Arctic Dreams)

It was a cold morning in the Northern Parts of Dreamland. 8 am. An abandoned Subspace Ship has been discovered in the glaciers.

"An abandoned Subspace Ship... Whoever piloted it originally must have been cruel. I should stop rambling to myself now." Magallan talked to herself. "I'm early. I'll go wait for the others." She added as she went to the camp.

"Hey, want some hot porridge?" Chef Kawasaki asked. "I don't mind. I'll take extra." Magallan replied. "You're early. This will be a dangerous mission for you, I wish you all the best. Here's your porridge by the way." Kawasaki said Magallan. "Thanks. It's my favourite." She replied. "I used flavours inspired by Chinese Dynasty!" Kawasaki said. "This is delicious! Oh, wanna listen to songs by Jimi Hendrix while waiting? I always listen to his music during my expeditions." Magallan asked. "I don't mind!" Kawasaki replied. "Great, how about All Along The Watchtower? It's one of my favourites." Magallan said.

Later, everyone else arrived, with Kirby being first thanks to a Wheelie. "Poyo!" He said.

"Hey, Kirby. I know you may be upset as Lincoln coudln't come. Now, shall we get this expedition started?" Magallan asked as everyone excitedly said yes.

The Triple D Team had set up the Portable Labs from Haltmann Works Incorporated R&D while the Meta Knights and Waddle Dees handle the support and supply transfers.

"Listen up, the ship may still have traps! So keep an eye out, and let's move!" King Dedede commanded as Magallan, Bonkers, and Knuckle Joe followed him.

They went through hallways, elevators, and storage rooms.

"Hey, this storage room still has a ton of food and supplies, and it's still fresh!" Knuckle Joe pointed out. "How about we take them for ourselves?" Magallan asked. "The three of you, take a look at this!" King Dedede exclaimed as he pointed to a secret door. "We'll be right there!" Magallan said as she ordered some Waddle Dees to bring out the Food and Supplies from the Subspace Ship.

"Take a look at this!" King Dedede said as he lead the rest to what looks like a commander's room.

"Hey, do you think this place has some plans from the Neo Subspace Army?" Magallan asked. "Hmm... What!? Operation: Cyro!?" King Dedede shouted. "It's to freeze everything in sight using a legendary Pokémon of Ice!? We need to stop that plan!" Knuckle Joe shouted. "What's a Pokémon?" Magallan asked. "They're crratures that can be tamed through a devuce called a Poké Ball! Legendary and Mythical Pokémon are unique as there are only one of each. They, too, can be tamed!" King Dedede explained.

Then, Meta Knight busted into the room. "Sire, we suspect we might have an enemy coming!" Meta Knight informed. "What the hell!? Who is it!? We have to make haste! Move!" King Dedede commanded as Knuckle Joe, Bonkers, and Magallan followed him outside.

Outside, several Meta Knights and Waddle Dees were preparing for battle. Magolor, Adeleine, Bandana Waddle Dee, and Kirby were on the frontline while Rick, Burning Leo, Rocky, and Gooey were behind them.

"Where's the enemy!?" Knuckle Joe exclaimed. "In that snowstorm! Hold the fort!" Meta Knight exclaimed. "This isn't good..." Magallan said to herself.

"HAAAAAHRAAAAAN!!!" The enemy roared. Then, the enemy came out of the snowstorm.

**[The Boundary Pokémon: Kyurem]**

"What the hell is that thing!?" Magallan loudly asked. "Do you think that's the legendary Pokémon described in Operation: Cyro?" Knuckle Joe asked. "It is! What's it doing here!?" King Dedede asked. "I think it knows we may try to stop Operation: Cyro! And it will not stop until we're all frozen!" Magallan answered in terror.

"Watch out! It's going to attack!" Knuckle Joe warned Kirby and the others as they dodged the attack. "That monster... It's ice may be too much...! We can't stop it!" Adeleine groaned. "Poyo..." Kirby moaned.

Then, Kirby yelled loudly. "Kirby, yelling will do no good! You need to move!" King Dedede shouted.

Suddenly, there was stomping from afar. It was Godzilla, who wnet to wrestle Kyurem!

"Is that Godzilla?" Magallan asked. "It is!" King Dedede replied.

"Now's out chance! Knights, attack the frozen beast!" Meta Knight commanded as Mace, Axe, Javelin, Trident, Sword, and Blade Knight went in to one of Kyurem's legs to cripple it while Godzilla is distracting it. The attack had damaged Kyruem by a bit!

"We got em'!" Knuckle Joe exclaimed. After the attack, Kyurem was forced to retreat. Godzilla then roared in Kyruem's direction.

"Now that monster's gone, let's continue with the expedition, men and women!" King Dedede said as everyone commenced to resume the expedition.


End file.
